


exhilaration

by kiyojima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adrenaline, Anxiety, Crying, Cute Sakusa Kiyoomi, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Projection fic, Soft Miya Atsumu, Trembling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyojima/pseuds/kiyojima
Summary: sakusa's body tends to break out into tremors whenever he is extremely excited.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 230





	exhilaration

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoy this cute, fluffy and light fic! i'm basically projecting sorry >3 anyways domestic sakuatsu brainrot !!! they're pretty ooc in my opinion. pls ignore the grammar or spelling errors!

Kiyoomi sat with his knees pressed up to his chest, back facing the bedpost. He was on his phone, watching a volleyball game from his favourite team that Komori had sent him a link to. It was absolutely everything and more that Kiyoomi had originally expected. All the teammates were moving efficiently and collaboratively, not a single weakness in sight. Their serves were perfect each time, and their spikes and blocks had Kiyoomi leaning forward in eagerness. 

He was practically buzzing with excitement, unable to contain the overjoyed smile on his face. There was nothing he enjoyed more than teams that were well prepared for a game beforehand. It was thrilling. 

Kiyoomi let out a quiet squeak of exhilaration, toes curling into his and Atsumu's bed covers. With his earphones in, he couldn't hear the soft hums coming from Atsumu in the kitchen, who was cooking them dinner. 

Once the satisfying game finished and his team had won, Kiyoomi set his phone down for a few minutes. He stared down at the black screen, contemplating whether he should go show Atsumu or not. He knew that Atsumu appreciated volleyball as much as he did, but he wasn't so confident in believing that his boyfriend would actually enjoy seeing the game as he had. 

But he couldn't contain himself. 

He dug his nails into his palms, grinning into his arms before shooting out of the bed. He unplugged his earphones and grabbed his phone, stepping out of their bedroom. Spotting Atsumu with his back turned to him, stirring a pot of what smelled like soup, Kiyoomi walked over to him. 

"Tsumu," he called, wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend's sweatshirt and tugging it gently to grab his attention. 

Atsumu didn't completely turn around, only looked over his shoulder with a grin. "What's up, Omi-Kun?"

Kiyoomi felt a sensual feeling pour over his body, making him shudder. He curled his toes in his home slippers and squeezed his palm, attempting to get rid of the feeling. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, but Kiyoomi's stomach always felt like it was getting butterflies, like there was a knot deep inside of his belly. 

"Komori sent me a game link," he started, stepping back so that he could go sit at the kitchen counter. "Do you want to see my favourite part?" He felt a little sheepish, for reasons unknown. It could be possibly because he grew up alone and had no one to share silly little things with. In an empty household, he was usually left to fend for himself. Due to the lack of parental involvement in his childhood, Kiyoomi had grown anxious to share his feelings with others. 

"Fuck yeah, show me," Atsumu beamed. His lips turned upwards into his usual smirk. 

Subconsciously, Kiyoomi let out a sigh of relief, deflating in his seat. Good. He wants to see it.

"Okay, here." 

As the game played, Kiyoomi was glad that Atsumu was enjoying it as much as he had. He even felt himself begin to point out his favourite plays, grinning uncharacteristically of him. If Atsumu had noticed his high enthusiasm, he decided not to comment upon it- which Kiyoomi was grateful for. His boyfriend had seen him in these sort of funny states before, so it didn't matter much to him. In fact, he just loved seeing Kiyoomi laugh and smile, despite what for. 

"Look! See!" Kiyoomi practically squealed, showing Atsumu what he was talking about. 

Atsumu smiled at him fondly. Everything was so beautiful about Kiyoomi, even more so when he expressed his emotions. There was nothing Atsumu loved more than seeing the usually stoic Kiyoomi enjoying himself. Kiyoomi's grin was so wide that Atsumu was sure his cheeks must've hurt. The skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled, making his nose scrunch up automatically. 

It was absolutely adorable and maddening. 

When the game finished for a second time, Kiyoomi took his phone back from Atsumu with trembling hands. No, he wasn't nervous, not at all. He was just so enlivened that he couldn't contain the tremors. His heart was beating incredibly fast too, making it feel like his chest was pumping against his t-shirt. He could feel his pulse everywhere and his head felt light with adrenaline. 

Kiyoomi felt so hot. His body was on fire and he had only watched a short volleyball game. He squeezed his palms, pressing his face down onto the cold kitchen counter, trying to make the shivers go away. The shivering state came once in a while. It wasn't frequent, but Kiyoomi had dealt with them plenty of times before in the past. 

He never truly understood what was happening. All he knew was that he always started shaking uncontrollably when he was excited about something. It was embarrassing sometimes, given the circumstances. 

"Were ya' that interested in the game, Omi Omi?" Atsumu chuckled. He wasn't being rude, of course. He knew of Kiyoomi's tremors and never judged him for it, noting how upset his boyfriend got whenever they occurred. Kiyoomi was the type of person who liked being in control of his body. These tremors were going against all of his principles. 

"Yeah," Kiyoomi laughed, lifting his head to lazily grin at the blond-haired boy through chattering teeth. His whole body was breaking out in tremors and it was undeniably unpleasant. 

"I-It was really g-good... in my o-opinion," he stuttered, reaching the point when he would become unable to form words. 

Strange was the only word to describe whatever was going on with Kiyoomi's body. Did doctors even have a diagnosis for this?

"Yeah? I enjoyed it too," Atsumu smiled at the shaking boy, who was trying to pull himself together. 

He stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, lifting his trembling body up from the chair and carrying him to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Atsumu sat with Kiyoomi curled into his chest on his lap. He could feel the constant tremors breaking out, attempting to soothe them by rubbing Kiyoomi's back comfortingly. 

"Which was yer' absolute favourite part? Ya' seemed t' have quite a few," Atsumu asked, coaxing his boyfriend to speak. Although it was uncomfortable for Kiyoomi, Atsumu knew he probably preferred to be treated normally rather than like a baby. If he wanted to be comforted, Atsumu would be by his side in less than a second. 

Kiyoomi hummed, pressing his face into Atsumu's shoulder. "W-When that du-duo did that w-weird quick att-attack..," he barely got out his words. His body was violently shaking now and he felt like his knees were about to pop out of their sockets. He made a strained noise, shifting on Atsumu's lap. 

"Oh yeah! That was fuckin' cool! They looked pretty young too," Atsumu commented thoughtfully. He placed a gentle hand on Kiyoomi's rattling knees. "It was kinda surprising, 'm not gonna lie. They're both so short, yet they landed an attack like that."

Kiyoomi tried to listen to his boyfriend's words, he really tried, but he just couldn't. His throat closed up, forcing a dry sob out of him. He began to cry in frustration, pushing down on his shaking legs. His brows furrowed as his lips frowned, hot tears streaming down his flustered face. He wanted it to end. He felt like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. 

Atsumu, understanding the hint, quickly wrapped his strong arms around his crying boyfriend. His heart stung painfully at the sight of his frustrated face, wanting nothing more than to shower him with kisses. 

He pulled Kiyoomi into his chest, embracing him tightly enough that he wouldn't be able to move. Although this method didn't usually work for most people, it efficiently helped Kiyoomi. It calmed his nerves down when he was being restricted, also forcing his body to stop shaking. 

"Shh, yer' okay, baby," Atsumu hushed him tenderly- lips brushing the shell of Kiyoomi's red ears. 

Kiyoomi made another noise, squirming as his crying softened. Kiyoomi rarely cried. Like. Ever. He hated crying. The only times he did cry was during times like these when he was having a meltdown and his body wouldn't listen to him. 

"There we go... good job," Atsumu whispered encouragingly, loosening his arms around Kiyoomi and raising one hand to wipe away his tears. He pressed multiple kisses to his wet face, smiling adoringly whenever he heard Kiyoomi sniffle and whimper. 

Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi down onto the couch so they could lay down side by side. He wrapped an arm around Kiyoomi's waist, dragging him in close. "Ya' get so excited 'bout volleyball, love," he chuckled teasingly. 

Kiyoomi frowned, attempting to glare, but Atsumu saw it as more of a cute pout. "...'s not funny, Tsumu..."

"Yer' right, yer' right," he sighed apologetically, smooching his sad boyfriend's face. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

Kiyoomi shook his head, yawning against Atsumu's chest. "Just a little sore..."

Atsumu hummed in response, hugging his Omi Omi to him. "Get some sleep then. We can eat dinner later, yeah?"

Kiyoomi nodded, letting his swollen and puffy eyes slip shut.

His adrenaline always got the best of him and it was quite embarrassing. He usually felt like some puppy about to pee itself. He hated it so much, hated this thing he couldn't even describe to a doctor. 

"I love ya' so much," Atsumu whispered against Kiyoomi's forehead, lips pressing on his two moles. 

But at least Atsumu was forever going to be by his side whenever he needed the extra support.

"I love you too, Atsu."


End file.
